Light-Blue for a Change
This is the sixth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors, and the sixth overall. Plot In a laboratory, out in deep space, a human with grey hair is welding a device on his desk. He stops, removes his mask, and takes a god look at the device. (Human): I've done it! I've recreated the power of the Omnitrix! (puts his white and teal Omnitrix on his left wrist) Now to get my revenge on Tennyson. (steps into the light, revealing himself to be an alternate version of Albedo) For he is the one who trapped me in this disgusting form. (walks over to a window, and looks out) Fortunatly for him, his death will be swift. Ha ha ha ha ha! Theme Song In Bellwood's downtown district, a band of Forever Knights are fighting a small battalion of Gre'all. The knights are mostly using Laser-Lances, and a few weilding Laser-Swords. The Knights using the Lances are shooting at Gre'all minors, who are returning fire with small blue pistols. A few Ultras are wielding swords made of blue energy and attacking the sword-wielding Knights. The Gre'all push the Knights back, slightly. (Knight Commander): Hold position, Gents! We musn't let these foul beasts over take us! (Ultra #1): Foorg! Tchu-tin-ga! (Ben): That just sounded rude! (the Gre'all and Knights look up to the top of a building, where Ben and Axel are standing) (Axel): You ought to watch your toungue, Ultra! Ben and Axel activate their Omnitrixes, then jump off the roof, whilst slamming the dials back down. A green and purple flash of light occurs, and Swampfire lands next to Axel as Wildmutt, both facing the Gre'all. (Swampfire): You giys ready to play? (cracks his knuckles) (Blindhound): (roars) The Ultra Commander signals, and the Gre'all begin firing at Swampfire and Blindhound. Swampfire releases a burst of fire, forcing some of the Minors back, while Blindhound jumps over the fire, tackling an Ultra. The Ultra pushes Blindhound off, and swings his sword at him. Blindhound dodges, then bends his neck down, firing small quils off his back. the wuils stick into the Ultra's armor, but don't hurt him much. Swampfire punches the ground, sending a wave of plant-spikes forward, catching the Minors, and throwing them back. He then launches a stream of fire at the Ultra fighting Bildhound, distracting him so Bildhound could tackle him and scratch the Ultra's armor with his claws. The Ultra's armor cracks, so he shoves Blindhound off, knocking Swampfire down with him. (Ultra Commander): Seegy doonm. Flielokk gorban! The Gre'all charge forward, all attacking Swampfire and Blindhound at once. Laser-Lance shots rain upon the Gre'all, stopping them and taking out the Minors. Swampfire hurls a massive ball of fire at the Ultra's, and it explodes, sending them in all directions. The Knights with swords attack the Ultras, clashing, neither side able to over take the other. Blindhound tackles an Ultra, then quickly move on to another one, giving the Knights time to slash through the Ultras armor, weakening them. The Ultras are all pinned by the Knights swords. (Knight Commander): For the Glory of the Forever Knights! (raises his sword, as do his followers) A wave of fire blaze over the battle-field, stopping the Knights, who then all look to Swampfire. (Swampfire): We are not about to let you kill these aliens. (Knight Commander): You have authority here, Dimension Walker! Axle of the Tennyson family, on the other hand, does. Blindhound reverts. (Axel): Ben, they will only continue to cause trouble for us. We need to send a message to The Shipmaster! (Swampfire): Not like this, we'll find another- (Swampfire is interupted by the sound of several slicing sounds) Swampfire looks over, seeing the Knights having slashed the heads off the downed Ultras. Swampfire's jaw drops, as he reverts and falls to his knees. (Ben): You killed them... (his head drops) (Knight Commander): They were alien scum. It is our duty to protect our planet from invaders. (Ben): (he looks up, death staring the Knight Commander. He yells as he slams the up-coming dial of his Omnitrix) (Toepick): (emergin from the green light) Urrragh!!!!!!!!!!! (opens the cage on his helmet, revealing his face the the Knight Commander) The Commander drops to the ground, and slides backward across the ground, attempting to escape Toepick. Toepick steps forward, advancing on the Commander. The Commander releases a blodd-curdling scream as he is disintegrated; Toepick quickly reverts afterward. Ben faces the Knights. (Ben): Anybody else? (the Knights all turn and run, leaving their weapons behind) That's what I thought. Ben sits down, and rests his head on his knees. Axle walsk over and sits beside him. (Axel): That was unexpected. (Ben): Tell me about it. I've only used Toepick like once or twice before, simply because I feared he could kill with his stare. (Axel): I've used him quite a few times. 'Though I wasn't very justified. (Ben): (his head comes up, eyes teary) I've never killed anyone. I don't know what came over me... I've never done it before, and now it'll be on my conscience forever. (Axel): I wish I could tell you otherwise, but I'd be lying. (Voice): Unfortunately, you didn't have the guts to finish me off. Ben and Axel stand up to face Albedo. (Albedo): However, I'm not so weak. End Scene (Axel): Albedo! What are you doing here?! (Albedo): What I'm always doing here. (slaps his Omnitrix, being engulfed in teal light) (Albedo as Astrodactyl): *squawk* I'm here to kill you! (Axel): (selecting an alien) So you picked Spacelizard? (raises his arm, releasing the door) Bad choice. (slams the dial down) (Axel as Eye Guy): Optiblast! Optiblast fires lasers from an eye on his shoulder, it hits Spacelizard and encases him in ice. Spacelizard fires teal energy shots from his wrists, breaking the ice; he then swings his arm, slashing Optiblast with energy whips. Optiblast blocks with his arms, then fires laser-blasts from his hands, pushing Spacelizard back. Spacelizard generates energy whips, then slashes them, criss-crossed, at Optiblast. Optiblast fires a beam from an eye on his arm, which generates a barrier in front of him. Characters TO BE COMPLETED Villains TO BE COMPLETED Aliens Used By Ben By Axel TO BE COMPLETED Trivia TO BE COMPLETED Category:Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Episodes Category:Episodes